mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 166: Boys in the House
"Boys in the House" was originally released on September 3, 2013. Description Fair warning: This week's episode contains more esoteric references than usual, so we'd recommend Wikipediaing the following subjects before wading in: A Boy and His Blob, Metal Gear, ANTM 2.0, Rick Moranis' Poutine Addiction. (Also, apologies for the audio quality. Travis had to record during a tech rehearsal, meaning he literally is inside a Shop-Vac for the duration of the episode.) Suggested Talking Points Podcasting Union, Parakeet Wizards, Ladder vs. Food, Frankenberry Genitals, Freshest Moment In History, Most Dangerous Shower Game, Super Smash Wedding Outline 04:28 - Ever since I was little my parents have maintained a multi-pet household. Almost all of the animals have lived long, healthy lives. The only animals my parents are apparently aren't adept at caring for are parakeets, since these tend to pass away relatively early (within a few years, if that). The problem is my parents keep getting parakeets. Brothers, how do I politely inform my parents that they should stop trying to care for these tiny birds, and instead focus their attentions on animals they can actually care for? Is there a graceful way to go about doing this? Sincerely, Flummoxed In Philly 10:46 - Y - Sent in by David Burn, from Yahoo Answers user Sage, who asks: Why am i so hungry? am i not growing? MALE? Okay i had a decent lunch today at school and it did fill me up. I come hope and i am really hungry i ate 2 PB J sandwiches and almost a whole big bag of Doritos HOLY (3 mins later) im still hungry so i eat vegetables and some rice and after am still a lil hungry but not starving? WHY!? i am not so hungry like this only 1 night i was STARVING AND AFTER DINNER 2 HOURS LATER I AM SO HUNGRY I CAN EAT HORSE. . I am 5'5 almost 5'6 i think and am 14 years old and 6 months old. am half Caucasian and filipino. my dad is 5'9 grand on his side 5'9 and mom side is short :( I DID EXPERIENCE GROWING PAINS IN BOTH OF MY LEGS 2 WEEKS AGO FROM TODAY AND SADLY NO GROWING THAT NIGHT :( ONLY WHEN I WAS 11 I HAD EM AND I GREW 2 INCHES Please how tall will i be? is it possible to GROW LIKE 1 INCH IN 3-4MONTHS? SO THATS 3 INCHES IN A YEAR?!!? WHEN AM I GOING TO GO THROUGH MY ADOLESCENCE GROWTH SPURT!? HELP 16:55 - My wife and I were listening to Islands in the Stream by country legends Kenny Rodgers and Dolly Parton. It is a fantastic song, but we're really bothered by the line, "I set out to get you with a fine-tooth comb." Help us think of some better lyrics that don't sound like someone has lice. -- Lyrically-Challenged Ladies Of DC 24:26 - Y - Sent in by Nicole Harris, from Yahoo Answers user Riker, who asks: Werewolf question.WEREWOLVES ONLY? my friend says that i might have been born a werewolf. iv'e always thought of myself to have an inner wolf. im just starting to physically shift. but i have no memory of when i shift and how to control it.someone please help.WEREWOLVES ONLY 28:35 - MZ - Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Dave Hill's Podcasting Incident. 34:01 - Farm Wisdom * Bull castration. * Hybrid plant abominations. 38:01 - Okay bros, you've settled the peeing in the shower question, but what's your stance on brushing your teeth in the shower? 41:05 - Y - Sent in by Kurt Girdle, from "Yahoo Nights Mystery" user Haley Wood, who asks: Ideas for Metal Gear Solid Themed Wedding? Last time I said I was just having a video game themed wedding, but me and my fiancee decided to go full out Metal Gear Solid because we both love it and it actually brought us closer together. But here's the sitch, we need help with ideas and stuff. Invitations Decorations The cake Colors all that crap... What should we do? I know the game revolves around military stuff but we're not planning a Military wedding, we need more than that. What budget should we set for? Please, any ideas will be appreciated- just be nice please. Thanks again 46:05 - Housekeeping 49:41 - FY - Sent in by Ira Wray, from "Yahoo Nights Mystery" user Chris R, who asks: What is the least amount of Equipment I need to make DUBSTEP? Quotes On Parakeet Wizards On Song-Writing On Metal Gear Wedding Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Macklemore Category:America's Next Top Model Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Ira Wray